House of Anubis The path of the 7 sins
by IluvFabinax
Summary: Anubis kidsare going on a camping trip. But when the coach is broken down; the Anubis kids have to go to a empty villiage with just a statue. What happens when the stutue comes to life & kidnapps Nina. Will Anubis kids save the day or will Nina be trapped forever. From the movie Het Huis Anubis. Mostly Fabina but a little bit of Jara, Moy & Amfie No Peddie because Eddie isn't in it
1. Chapter 1

***The coach***

(Fabina, Amfie, Moy, Jara, Patricia, Victor & Mr Sweet are on the coach. Fabina are sat at the back, Amfie are near the back, Jara & Moy are sat near in the middle on a four seater, Patricia are sat the left front & Mr Sweet & Victor are sat together on the front right. Alfie puts some fangs on)

**Alfie: **Dracula attack

(Alfie tries to bite Amber's neck playfully)

**Amber: **Alfie stop. You will break these expensive sunglasses

(Alfie takes the sunglasses off Amber & runs to the front of the coach, Amber follows)

**Amber: **ALFIE!

**Mara: **Please show me. I won't laugh, promise

**Jerome: **Fine

(Jerome gets out a leopard print underpants. Mara takes them off Jerome & giggles)

**Mara: **Mick look

(Mara throws them to Mick)

**Jerome: **Don't

(Jerome tries to get them off Mick. Mick throws them back to Jerome)

**Mick: **Ok. Try & hold your breath for 35 seconds. I will use the stopwatch to count you

**Joy: **Ok

(Joy holds her breath for 25 seconds. She then starts breathing again)

**Mick: **Pity, 25 seconds

**Joy: **I'm sure it was longer. Show me

(Joy is trying to get the stopwatch but Mick is not letting her. One point Mick hits Patricia with his hand softly)

**Patricia (angry): **Give me that

(Patricia snatches the stopwatch off Mick. Amfie are still running up & down the coach)

**Amber: **Alfie, give me the glasses. You are not funny

(Amfie stop to where Victor & Mr Sweet are. Alfie playfully pushes Amber & she falls onto Victor & Mr Sweet)

**Victor: **STOP NOW! Bunch of wild beasts

(The driver looks through the mirror at the front of the coach. Amfie go to the back of the coach where Fabina are laying there. Fabian is reading a book with his arm round Nina; Nina is twirling a charm necklace. Amber falls on Nina)

**Amber: **Oops, sorry

(Amber gets off Nina. Fabina laugh)

**Fabian: **Wild beasts

**Nina: **Poor Victor

(Fabina keep on laughing)

**Fabian: **We will never get to the London if this carries on

**Nina: **Insane

(Nina puts her head on Fabian's wrist; Fabian puts his hand on Nina's shoulder. Nina fiddles with her charm necklace. She shows it to Fabian)

**Nina: **So sweet

(Fabian gets out his charm necklace. They look into each others eyes)

**Nina: **A half year

**Fabian: **And I hope much longer

(Fabina close their eyes & cuddle up together. From the window there is a faint look of a girl in a cloak. The girl then disappears, Fabina open their eyes)

**Nina: **Forever

**Fabian: **Forever

(Fabina kiss)

**Alfie: **On a large mushroom red with white dots. Was Victor...

**Victor: **Alfie, I am warning you Boy

(The coach goes through mist, the driver cannot see a lot. From the distance there is the same girl from the window in the middle of the road)

**Driver: **AAAAGGGGHHHH

(The driver suddenly stops fast. Everyone falls to the ground)


	2. Chapter 2

***Previously***

(The coach goes through mist, the driver cannot see a lot. From the distance there is the same girl from the window in the middle of the road)

**Driver: **AAAAGGGGHHHH

(The driver suddenly stops fast. Everyone falls to the ground)

***Now***

(Everyone gets up & sits back down. The driver runs out of the coach & to the back of the coach. He looks underneath the coach. Mr Sweet & Victor come out of the coach & walk up to the driver)

**Mr Sweet: **Mister. It's not time to look for mushrooms

**Driver: **A girl... She's gone

(Everyone comes out of the coach & to the adults)

**Victor: **Pardon

**Driver: **A girl was standing here!

(Victor & Mr Sweet look at the driver like he is mad)

**Driver: **I am not mad! There was a girl standing right here

(The driver points to where he is standing)

**Mr Sweet: **And where is the girl now

(The driver shrugs. Victor walks up to the door of the coach. He then stops)

**Victor: **What the?

(Victor looks at one of the wheels; it is flat)

**Amber: **No!

**Mr Sweet: **How are we going to solve this

**Driver: **Not. The bus has two puntures, it can't drive anymore

(Mr Sweet sees a sign that says "camping woods")

**Mr Sweet: **Grab your stuff & the tents, we are camping

**Amber: **Camp, please no Mr Sweet, I am allergic to that; I can't camp. I will not camp

**Patricia: **But we arn't staying here right

**Mr Sweet: **As long as the bus isn't repaired, we do

(Amber looks shocked. Mr Sweet points to the driver)

**Mr Sweet: **You stay here. Get us when the bus works again!. Come on, rows of 2

(Mr Sweet goes to the front then Moy & Patricia are next, Victor then Jara, Amfie & Fabina)

**Mr Sweet: **Patricia Williamson, rows of 2

**Patricia: **Yes, but there is nobody who walks alone

**Mr Sweet: **Victor

(Patricia stops & walks with Victor)

**Amber: **There is a beach right; In this way I will never be brown

**Alfie: **Ambie Bambie. There is going to be a swimming pool

**Amber: **AAGGHH Swimming pool

(Everyone keeps on walking. Nina stops & looks at the driver who is looking under the coach. When the driver goes into the coach, Nina sees the girl that was in the middle of the road)

**Nina: **Fabian

(The girl disappears. Victor stops)

**Victor: **Nina Martin, in the rows

(Nina catches up with Fabian)

***10 minutes later***

(Everyone except Alfie are still walking on the path; Alfie is hiding behind the tree. He jumps out to Amber)

**Alfie: **DANGER DANGER

**Amber: **AAAGGGHHH; Alfie

(Amber hits Alfie with her bag. Fabian laughs)

**Fabian: **They are quite funny together

**Nina: **Hm. I... I saw something very strange

**Fabian: **What?

**Nina: **Well that bus driver was talking about a...

**Fabian: **A girl!

**Nina: **I think I saw her too. I saw her behind the bus; She was wearing a cape. I called you but she was gone

**Fabian: **Just gone

**Nina: **Gone!

**Fabian: **The bus had 2 puntures. That is strange too, Right!

(Nina looks around the forest)

**Nina: **Where are we

**Fabian: **Very far from London

**Nina: **I know that too

**Fabian: **Wait

(Fabian searches his pockets. He gets out a glowing key)

**Nina: **How did you get that


	3. Chapter 3

***Perviously***

**Nina: **Where are we

**Fabian: **Very far from London

**Nina: **I know that too

**Fabian: **Wait

(Fabian searches his pockets. He gets out a glowing key)

**Nina: **How did you get that

***Now***

**Fabian: **I don't know. I have never... I have never seen it before. Wait!

(Fabian gets out a mini magnetifer. He reads some latin from the key **(sorry, I don't speak Latin)**. Jerome is waiting in front)

**Nina: **What does that mean

**Fabian: **Something with... Something with death

(Nina sees Jerome. They start to walk again. Fabian puts the key back in his pocket)

***Couple of minutes later***

(Everyone is still walking)

**Mr Sweet: **We are almost there

(They keep on walking. There is a gaint stone port covered with ivy & weeds. Everyone stops & looks at the village)

**Alfie: **The port to Horror-movies

(Fabian looks to the top of the port where Mr Sweet is looking)

**Fabian: **What is it

**Mr Sweet: **Latin

(Mr Sweet speaks the words in Latin)

**Mr Sweet: **..7..

(Mr Sweet gets out a small book)

**Mr Sweet: **The path... The path of 7 sins

**Alfie: **The path of 7 suns. Then you can get brown, blondie!

**Amber: **Yes but. I don't see one

**Mr Sweet: **Sins! Things you shouldn't do

**Alfie: **Like what

(Alfie starts to pick his nose. Mr Sweet pushes Alfie's hand off his nose)

**Mr Sweet: **Life that. Look, they are written on the port

(Mr Sweet starts saying what is on the port in Latin)

**Mr Sweet: **Or Vanity, Lust, Intertia, Gluttony, Greed, Rage & Revenge

(Jerome looks at Amber)

**Jerome: **Hey, you've got them all

(Amber fake laughs)

**Mr Sweet: **This port is without doubt made for the cloister. You see that's often in this sort of villages

**Patricia: **So what. This is boring

(Everyone except Fabina walk off. Fabian is still looking up at the port)

**Nina: **Come on

(Nina drags Fabian forward. They keep on walking until they get to a cementry with a statue of a man in a cloak. He looks grumpy)

**Mr Sweet: **Cementry and this must be the local hero of the village

(Mr Sweet looks at the plaque on the statue)

**Mr Sweet: **Rohan de Beaufort; The heartless Count

**Fabian: **Was he mean

**Mr Sweet: **They wrote here that he took his heart away, When his lover left him. So, he didn't have a heart letterly

**Jerome: **Oh Bungler; That is impossible

(Mr Sweet looks at the square stone that The Count has his foot on top of)

**Mr Sweet: **The precious

**Jerome: **What is it then

**Mr Sweet: **To me it looks like the precious thing The Count had

**Patricia: **Hey, I'm hungry

**Mick: **Yes, me too

(Moy & Patricia go to a bakery that is nearby)

**Mr Sweet: **Not so far. I want to see you wherever you are

**Fabian: **Mr Sweet. May I borrow your book

**Mr Sweet: **Of course

(Mr Sweet gives Fabian the book. Mr Sweet leaves)

**Mara: **How romantic

(Jerome smirks. Mara leaves)

**Nina: **He looks so angry. He looks like a man who takes the money from the farmers

(Nina looks at the stone box)

**Nina: **And keeps all the money there

(Nina looks closer to the stone box. There is a hole with a lock inside)

**Nina: **Fabian!

(Fabian looks at Nina. Nina points to the hole in the box. Jerome comes closer to Fabina; Fabina look at the hole more)

**Jerome: **Hey dude

(Fabian hides the key)

**Jerome: **Not my idea but Mara wants to know if you want something from the bakery

**Fabian: **No

**Nina: **Me neither

**Patricia: **Don't bother because nothing is open

**Jerome: **Nothing?

**Joy: **Totally nothing

**Mick: **The whole villiage is deserted

(Victor comes round the cementry)

**Victor: **We will not eat for now. Come on; this way

(Everyone except Jerome leave. Jerome looks at the hole in the stone box. Mara comes back & drags Jerome)

**Mara: **Come on

(Jara leave)

**Amber: **OMG. There is a swimming pool. The first one to the swimming pool wins

(Amfie run to the swimming pool)

***Swimming pool area***

(Amfie run to the swimming pool. It is mucky & full of weeds)

**Amber: **Ew

**Alfie: **Well, you go first

(Alfie playfully pushes Amber but she doesn't fall into the water. A fish splashes in the water & some dirty water gets on Amber's face)

**Amber: **EEEEEEWWWWWW. Get it off me

(Nina goes up to Amber & wipes the dirty water off Amber)

**Amber: **I want to leave

**Victor: **You can devote that energy more useful

(Victor gives Amber the girl's tent)

**Victor: **Here

**Amber: **What so I have to do with this

**Victor: **Put it up there

(Victor points to a empty peice of land)

**Victor: **Hurry

**Mr Sweet: **And the boy tents goes...

(Mr Sweet points to a peice of land)

**Mr Sweet: **Here

**Joy: **Can't we have our tents together

**Mr Sweet: **No

(Fabina looks at the key again)

**Fabian: **Nina, the sign

**Nina: **Do you think that...

**Fabian: **That it fits in the box

(Nina nods. Jerome walks up to Fabina)

**Jerome: **Dude. Could you help or what

**Fabian: **Yeah. I'm coming

(Jerome leaves)

**Nina: **I will see you later

**Fabian: **Yeah

(Fabina kiss. Fabian leaves)


	4. Chapter 4

***Previously***

**Fabian: **Nina, the sign

**Nina: **Do you think that...

**Fabian: **That it fits in the box

(Nina nods)

***Now/Night time***

(The moon is shining from above. Victor is plucking a dead bird **(Ikr gross)**. Mr Sweet walks up to him)

**Mr Sweet: **Did you think about my idea

**Victor: **No

**Mr Sweet: **We can't let them all night & morning; Do nothing. They need to do something

***Outside boy's tent***

(Fabian is at the key & the Latin book)

**Fabian: **True love is the key to the dying... heart

(Jerome comes from out of the bushes)

**Jerome: **Can't you resist it, study nerd

(Jerome walks away; Fabian goes into the tent. Jerome walks up to Alfie who has fangs in his mouth)

**Jerome: **Dude,What is it

(Alfie talks gibberish)

**Jerome: **Take them out

(Alfie takes the fangs out of his mouth)

**Alfie: **For the vampires; To protect me. They are all around; Do you want one

(Alfie tries to put the fangs in Jerome's mouth put Jerome packs away)

**Jerome: **No thanks. Listen, Fabian...

**Alfie: **Oh no

(Alfie walks away but Jerome stops him)

**Jerome: **Dude, you even don't know what I am going to say

**Alfie: **Yes, that is true

**Jerome: **Fabian has something. A key

**Alfie: **Yes

**Jerome: **That guy on the stone on the square

**Alfie: **Count Rogge

**Jerome: **Rohan. He had his foot on a box & under there was something, something made of gold

**Alfie: **And what does Fabian have to do with that?

**Jerome: **I think the key fits in the box

**Alfie: **And what do we have to do with that

**Jerome: **We...

(Jerome does the tiptoe sign)

**Alfie: **Oh

(Alfie copies Jerome)

**Jerome: **Yeah

**Alfie: **No

**Jerome: **Dude, did you hear what what Mr Sweet said. On that thing was written the most precious. What is it's filled will Gold

(Alfie walks away; Jerome sees Amber)

**Jerome: **Don't you wanna kiss Amber

(Alfie stops & turns around)

**Alfie: **She's not with me

**Jerome: **That's because you have not a lot of money. Amber is a quality Lady. She wants jewellery, diamonds. Then will sure want to kiss you

**Alfie: **Really

**Jerome: **You bet. If you help me you get half of profit. Deal

(Alfie & Jerome shake hands)

***20 minutes later***

(Fabina, Amfie, Jara, Moy, Patricia, Victor & Mr Sweet are sat around the fire. Victor is cooking a chicken; Everyone else is eating beans)

**Mr Sweet: **Life is good, right

(Everyone looks grumpy)

**Fabian (to Nina): **True love is the key to the dying heart

**Nina: **That was written on it?

(Jerome & Alfie looks at Fabina. Fabina look away)

**Fabian: **I think his heart is in the box

**Nina: **But... What happens if we open it than

(Jerome sees the key in Fabian's pocket. Jerome nudges Alfie & points to the key)

**Jerome: **Get it

**Alfie: **Do it yourself

**Jerome: **You are sitting closer to him

**Alfie: **No

(Jerome points to Amber eating)

**Alfie: **Fine

(Alfie tries to get the key but Fabian leaves. Alfie tries to get the key again)

**Amber: **Ewww

(Fabian turns to Amber so Alfie doesn't get the key. Alfie falls & gets back up)

**Amber: **I can't eat this. It's horrible

**Fabian: **Ask Victor for some chicken

(Amber turns to Victor who is eating the chicken)

**Amber: **Ew

(Amber throws her shoe at Fabian. While she is doing that; Alfie is trying to get the key again. Fabian turns around & sees Alfie really close to him)

**Fabian: **What are you doing

**Alfie: **Stretching

(Alfie does some streching. Fabina laugh)

**Jerome: **Plan B; Go

**Alfie: **Im on my way

(Alfie leaves)

**Fabian: **Let's do it. Tonight

**Nina: **What if something bad happens

**Fabian: **I will protect you

(Nina smiles. Fabina kiss)

**Jerome: **Gross, get a room

(Fabina pull apart. The fire suddenly goes out & smoke comes out. Mr Sweet starts poking the fire with a stick)

**Mr Sweet: **Wet wood

(Victor & Mr Sweet leave. Suddenly a spirit in a blue cloak comes out from the smoke)

**Spirit:** Help me. True love is the key to Rohan's heart. The time is pressing; There is still a chance. Release the heart

(The fire comes back. The spirit's voice goes deeper & has a black cloak instead of a blue cloak)

**Spirit: **AAGGHH. Count Rohan comes to get his girlfriend. He want's to see blood


	5. Chapter 5

***Previously***

(Suddenly a spirit in a blue cloak comes out from the smoke)

**Spirit:** Help me. True love is the key to Rohan's heart. The time is pressing; There is still a chance. Release the heart

(The fire comes back. The spirit's voice goes deeper & has a black cloak instead of a blue cloak)

**Spirit: **AAGGHH. Count Rohan comes to get his girlfriend. He want's to see blood

***Now***

(Everyone sees that it is Alfie in a cloak)

**Jerome: **Alfie

**Alfie: **Yes

**Jerome: **Your cape it on fire

(Alfie sees that his cape is on fire. He starts patting it but it doesn't work. Fabian, Victor & Mr Sweet help. Victor puts water over Alfie, it takes the fire out. Everyone laughs)

**Mick: **Nice joke Alfie

**Alfie: **Yes

**Joy: **Yes, espically when you did that creepy voice

**Alfie: **Creepy voice?

**Joy: **Yes, with you blue cape.

**Nina: **Really, Goosebumps. I was scared to death

**Alfie: **Yes alright, but I don't have a blue cloak but a black cloak

**Mr Sweet: **Who cares. It's time

**Joy: **No!

**Mr Sweet: **You are already late for bed. Do you want detention

**Victor: **Right, be prepare. Sleep with your clothes on. You have no idea what this night can bring

**Jerome: **What is the dide talking about

(Mara shrugs)

**Mr Sweet: **Bed now. And no girls in the boy tents or boys in girl tents

(Moy are about to kiss but Patricia drags her away)

**Joy: **Wait. Stop

**Nina: **True love is the key to Rohan's heart. We need to open the box

**Fabian: **And that girl

**Nina: **There is something with that girl. She said "Help me"

(Victor walks over to Fabina)

**Victor: **Stop with that whispering. It's 11 o clock; We all know what that means

(Victor leaves)

**Fabian: **At 12 o clock on the square alright

(Nina nods; Fabina kiss. They walk away hand in hand. Jerome is in the bushes listening in; he then walks away)

***Bathrooms***

(Alfie is brushing his teeth. Jerome walks up to him)

**Jerome: **What did you do

**Alfie: **What

**Jerome: **You had to disract them. Not give them a heart attack

**Alfie: **Well, I did that right

**Jerome: **You were scary, idiot

**Alfie: **I couldn't know that my cape was on fire

**Jerome: **I am talking about that you changing your voice

**Alfie: **What

(Alfie looks confused)

**Jerome: **Listen, I want that key. We are going to steal it; Later

**Alfie: **But listen...

**Jerome: **You just think of Amber. Kissy, Kissy, Kissy. We will wait until Fabian is asleep and then we grab it

***Girl's tent***

(All the girls are getting ready. Amber is putting up a mosquito net)

**Patricia: **Hey, there arn't any mosquitoes here

**Amber: **I am being careful. Help me Nina

(Nina & Amber put up the mosquito net)

**Joy: **Hey, could you move up one

**Patricia: **Why

**Joy: **Mick is going to sleep here & I want to sleep next to him

**Patricia: **MICK is coming

**Joy: **Yes

(Patricia looks annoyed. She moves up one)

**Mara: **Patricia?

**Patricia: **WHAT. Are you going to say that Jerome is coming. Or Fabian, or Alfie. Nice everyone together

**Amber: **Alfie & I arn't together

**Mara: **Patricia

**Patricia: **WHAT!

**Mara: **You are laying on my hair

**Joy: **Patricia, don't be so mean

**Patricia (mutters): **Nice friend I have

**Joy: **What

**Patricia: **Nothing

**Amber: **AAAAGGGGHHHH


	6. Chapter 6

***Previously***

**Joy: **Patricia, don't be so mean

**Patricia (mutters): **Nice friend I have

**Joy: **What

**Patricia: **Nothing

**Amber: **AAAAGGGGHHHH

***Now***

**Amber: **SPIDER! A spider

(Amber starts spraying the spider with deodorant then starts hitting it)

**Joy: **Amber, do you want to gas us

***Outside***

(Alfie is getting out of the boy tent. He steps on a stick)

**Victor: **Who dares get out of his or her tent

(Alfie takes the pegs out of the tent. It falls & Victor & Mr Sweet are trapped; Alfie laughs & runs back into the tent. Victor gets out of the tent)

**Victor: **Vermin. Tomorrow you will get a detention

(Mr Sweet gets out of the tent. They then look around)

***Girl's tent***

(Nina, Amber, Patricia, Mara & Moy are asleep; Nina is still awake. She looks at her watch; it says 11:50)

**Nina: **Come on. Hurry up time

***Boy's tent***

(Fabian, Alfie & Jerome are alseep. Jerome wakes up & looks over to Fabian. Jerome then shakes Alfie, he wakes him up)

**Alfie: **Dude, what are you doing

(Jerome points to Fabian. Jerome slips out of the sleeping bag; he goes over to Fabian & grabs the key. Alfie & Jerome then go outside)

***Midnight/Girl's tent***

(Amber, Moy, Patricia & Mara are still asleep. Nina gets out of her sleeping bag & tiptoes outside)

***Town centre***

(Jerome & Alfie walk up to the statue. Jerome gets the key & puts it in the hole)

**Jerome: **It fits

**Alfie: **I knew that

(Jerome twists the key)

**Jerome: **And we are in buiness

***Roads***

(Nina is walking along the roads)

**Nina: **Where is Fabian

***Town Centre***

(Jerome tries to get the box but it will not come out)

**Jerome: **Alfie, get the rock

(Alfie goes & gets a rock. He gives it to Jerome. Jerome starts hitting the stone box with the rock. It then breaks the stone. The box is golden & the lock has a heart shape. Jerome takes the box from the statue; there is a a gust of wind)

**Alfie: **What was that

(There is a cracking noise)

**Jerome: **Dude, stop doing that

**Alfie: **I am not doing anything

(They look at each other than the statue)

**Jerome/Alfie: **AAAGGGHHH

(Jerome & Alfie run away)

***Boy's tent***

(Fabian wakes up. He looks at his clock. It says 12:05. Fabian jumps out of the sleeping bag & out of the tent)

***Town centre***

(Nina is walking up to the town centre)

**Nina: **Fabian

(The thunder claps. Nina sees that where the statue was; there is only a plaque. Nina turns around to look at the woods. From the woods she sees a man on a horse. He looks like the statue. Nina is backing away slowly)

***Roads***

(Fabian is running through the woods. From behind Jerome & Alfie are running along the road in another direction with the box. They go under a tunnel)

**Jerome: **Wait a minute

(They stop)

**Jerome: **I have a stitch

**Alfie: **What happened there?

**Jerome: **I think we demolished that thing

**Alfie: **But he was alive

**Jerome: **Of course

**Alfie: **He wants the box back

(Alfie tries to get the box off Jerome but Jerome doesn't let him)

**Jerome: **He won't get it. Come on Alfie

(Jerome leaves. Fabian follows him)

***Town centre***

(The man on the horse grabs the unconcious Nina. He puts her on the horse. They gallop off. While they are galloping off; Nina's shoe falls off. The port transports them to a different world. Fabian runs up to the statue)

**Fabian: **NINA!

(Fabian sees the statue is empty)

**Fabian: **Nina?

(Fabian searches for the key in his pocket but it isn't there. He runs back to the camping site)


	7. Chapter 7

***Bathroom***

(Jerome & Alfie are trying to unlock the box but it won't work. Alfie tries to help but Jerome pushes him away)

**Jerome: **Stop it. You are not helping

**Alfie: **Sorry

***Outside Girl's tent***

(Fabian walks over to the Girl's tent)

**Fabian: **Nina?

(There is a torch shining from the distance. Fabian moves closer to the tent)

**Fabian: **Nina

(Fabian moves a little closer)

**Fabian: **Amber

(Victor walks over to Fabian with his torch)

**Victor: **What is going on there

**Fabian: **I was just...

**Victor: **Don't bother. Go to bed & I will punish you in the morning

(Fabian leaves)

***Bathroom***

(Jerome & Alfie are still trying to unlock the box. They then hear Victor & Fabian talking)

**Alfie: **What should we do

**Jerome: **Into the toilet

(Alfie & Jerome run into the bathroom & shut the door. Victor comes along with his torch searching. He doesn't find anything so he leaves. Jerome & Alfie get out of the toilet. Jerome hides the box under the sink)

**Jerome: **Now come on before Victor find us

(Alfie & Jerome leave)

***Boy's tent***

(Fabian is in his sleeping bag trying to get to sleep. Jerome & Alfie come into the tent & get into their sleeping bags. Fabian sits up)

**Fabian: **Where have you been

**Jerome: **None of your buiness

**Fabian: **Have you seen Nina?

**Jerome: **Yes

**Fabian: **Really

**Jerome: **Yes. Just behind the toliets with Mick

**Fabian: **What?

**Alfie: **Of course not

(Alfie hits Jerome)

**Fabian: **Where were you then?

(Alfie is about to speak but Jerome interupts)

**Jerome: **You heard Victor if we don't sleep then detention

(Jerome & Alfie go to sleep. Fabian is still sat down; he then goes to sleep)

***Next Morning/Outside***

(Victor & Mr Sweet are behind the bushes watching. Victor starts ringing pans)

**Mr Sweet: **That will wake them up

***Girl's tent***

(Moy, Amber, Patricia & Mara suddenly wake up)

**Patricia: **God, he could just tell us

***Outside***

(Everyone get out of the tents. Fabian walks up to Amber)

**Fabian: **Amber, Have you seen Nina

**Amber: **No. Isn't she with you

**Fabian: **Do you know how late she left the tent

**Amber: **No idea. Isn't she just on the toilet

(Fabian runs off. Hanging from a tree is a big envelope ; Mara walks over to the envelope)

**Mara: **Hey guys

(Mara takes the envelope from the tree & unfolds it. It has a map & a note. Everyone except Fabian walk up to Mara)

**Mara:...**

Very honourble Anubis residents

Follow the persuadars to the port and behave you like you must behave. Follow the path of 7 sins and do what others coulsn't do. Do the orders full of good sense

(While Mara is talking. Mr Sweet & Victor are listening in)

**Mr Sweet: **Everything is going like it must go. Now we watch

(Mara has finished talking. She looks at the map. It has red Xs scattered)

**Mara: **There is a map too

**Jerome (sarcastic): **What fun; a quest. Look Victor & Mr Sweet's tent it gone. I rest my case

(Victor & Mr Sweet leave. Fabian comes back to the group)

**Fabian: **She isn't there too

**Amber: **Than where is she

**Fabian: **I don't know

**Mick: **What's going on

**Fabian: **Nina's gone

(Fabian leaves; Everyone else follows)

**Fabian: **NINA!

**Amber: **NINA!

**Moy: **NINA!

**Alfie: **Nina

(Alfie whistles for Nina like she is a dog. Fabian walks up to Alfie)

**Fabian: **Alfie. You really don't know where she is. I mean you left the tent last night and...

**Alfie: **We were just being little crazy last night so we went outside

**Fabian: **We had a plan. Nina & me. At 12 o clock we were going to meet at the town centre; And I had a key, but now it's gone & the statue is gone too

**Alfie: **The statue is gone

(Amber walks up to Fabian & Alfie)

**Fabian: **Yeah

**Alfie: **Gone like in gone. Like disappeared

**Fabian: **Yeah

**Alfie: **So, not broken

**Fabian: **No! What do you know about it

**Alfie: **I...

(Jerome gets Alfie's arm)

**Alfie: **We have the box

**Amber: **WHAT!

**Jerome: **Thanks a lot Alfie

(Jerome leaves)

**Alfie: **Yes, We took your key out of your coat and we went to the town centre & took it

**Fabian: **Go get the box

**Alfie: **Alright, yes

(Alfie leaves)

**Amber: **Fabian. What do you think happened to Nina

**Fabian: **I don't know

***Town centre***

(Everyone runs to the town centre & see that the statue it gone)

**Amber: **What now. How is that possible

(Alfie comes to Fabian with the box)

**Fabian: **What did you do

**Alfie: **First he took your key, then we went here because Jerome said the box was made from gold and it would make us rich

**Jerome: **Sure, blame me

**Alfie: **Dude, it's your fault

**Jerome: **This is all a huge nonsense. Mr Sweet made this scene

**Fabian: **How do you declare that. That sculture was made from stone, but now it's gone

(Fabian points to Jerome & Alfie)

**Fabian: **You did this

(Alfie points to Jerome)

**Alfie: **Not me

**Fabian: **You have ensured that Nina is gone

**Jerome: **Now it's getting good. You let her walk alone in the woods in the middle of the night. We only picked the box

**Mara: **Guys, Calm down. We will not get Nina this way

**Patricia: **Can everyone stop whining. Let's just do the quest

**Joy:**Patricia, aren't you also wondering where Nina is?

**Patricia: **Yes, of course but I agree with Jerome. This is a scene Victor & Mr Sweet made; the statue was a fake and I bet the bus didn't break down

**Joy: **What nonsense

(Moy start kissing)

**Patricia:** I hope you enjoy stabbing your tongue in Mick's mouth

(Moy pull apart)

**Joy:** What does Mick have to do with this

(Patricia walks off. Amber walks through the path near the port. She sees Nina's shoe on the ground)

**Amber:** AAAAGGGGHHHH. GUYS COME HERE!

(Amber picks up the shoes. Everyone runs over to Amber)

**Jerome:** Oh boy. Amber found a shoe

**Amber:** No, this one is Nina's

(Amber gives Fabian the shoe. Fabian sees that the port it nearby)

**Fabian:** The path of 7 sins

(Fabian goes to the left part of the port. He takes the weeds & ivy off it. There is some writing on it)

**Fabian:** when you start the fight hotheaded, know you will lose it. When you are execute by desire of pomp, than know good for who you choose. Who lingers on the path will never get the finish, also people who fill the mouth and bags or only can dream about himself. A heart poisoned by venom will also petrify without pain. Only him who can withstand everything, can beat the evil on the path. Remember this at everything what you do; retain your heart full of love & courage

(When Fabian finishes there is a clap of thunder & a gust of wind. Suddenly the port turns into a portal again. Fabian is about to touch it but Amber stops him)

**Amber:** What are you doing

**Fabian:** Looking for Nina

(Everyone goes into the portal)


	8. Chapter 8

***Other world/Fields***

(Everyone comes out of the portal but wearing different clothes **(clothes on profile)**)

**Fabian: **NINA!

**Amber: **NINA!

**Fabian: **NINA!

**Patricia: **Where are we

(Patricia looks at Joy)

**Patricia: **What are you wearing

**Joy: **Look at yourself

(Fabian runs back to the port. By the time he gets the the portal vanishes)

**Mara: **Hey, did we walk through a dress-up coffin, or something?!

**Alfie: **Spooky

(Alfie looks at the bag he is wearing; it has the golden box in it)

**Alfie: **Spooky

(Amber walks up to Fabian)

**Amber: **Yeah but. This wasn't all here before we walked through the port

**Fabian: **NINA!

**Amber: **And where is the village

(Alfie takes the bag off him. Jerome tries to get it off Alfie but he doesn't let him)

**Jerome: **Give it to me

**Mara: **Can't you think of something else than that stupid box with that stupid gold in it

(Mara turns around)

**Patricia: **Come on, let's go this way

**Fabian: **Hang on; maybe Nina is here

**Patricia: **That you would have already saw her. Maybe there is a carrousel or an Ice cream van. But I can't wait here

(Patricia walks off. Jerome is still trying to get the bag)

**Alfie: **Dude, no

**Mara: **What's wrong with you

(Mara & Moy follows Patricia)

**Jerome: **What are you doing

**Mara: **Finding a prince instead of a frog. Alright

**Alfie: **Ooohh

**Jerome: **Woman. You'd better keep chickens

(Jerome takes the bag & runs through the port. Amfie run after him. When he runs through the port nothing happens)

**Jerome: **Damn. How is that possible

**?: **Wait

(The spirit appears. She takes the cloak off her head; everyone looks at her)

**Spirit: **Nina is not here. I gave you the key; bring the box to the castle. You're out last hope

**Fabian: **For who. Where is Nina

**Spirit: **She's with Count Rohan; Go & hurry Fabian. You need to be in the castle before the sun goes down

**Fabian: **Why did he take Nina with him

**Spirit: **Rohan needs 7 girls to petify his heart forever; 6 girls are already petify in the castle & Nina is the last one. If you aren't in the castle before the sun is down and open the box. Than she has the same destiny

**Fabian: **Why does he want to petrify his heart?

**Spirit: **Because he doesn't believe in love anymore

(Fabian holds the chain necklace)

**Spirit: **Go and make sure you will not admit to the sins on the path, otherwise you'll petrify too

(The spirit disappears)

**Fabian: **Wait, come back

(Fabian runs down the hill. Amber follows)

**Fabian: **Wait. What do we...

(Alfie & Jerome come down the hill)

**Jerome: **What sort of stupid drama game is this

**Fabian: **This, is real Jerome

(Fabian & Amber go down the hill again)

**Jerome: **Yes and the easter Bunny too

(Fabian turns around to Jerome)

**Fabian (angry): **Don't you get it. We need to walk the path of 7 sins otherwise Nina petrifys

(Jerome walks through the port with the bag. Before that Alfie takes the bag off Jerome)

**Fabian: **We need to go

(Amfie & Fabian go down the hill)

**Jerome: **Wait up

(Jerome joins Fabian & Amfie)


	9. Chapter 9

***Outside the castle***

(Nina & Count Rohan are on the horse, Nina is on her front in a dress **(on profile)**. Count Roahn pushes Nina off the horse; she falls off onto the floor. She lays there looking at the Count. Count Rohan then gets off the horse; he gets out his sword)

**Nina: **No. Who are you? What do you want

(Count Rohan flicks the sword up. Nina gets up)

***The village/Woods***

(Mr Sweet & Victor are wrapping toilet paper round branches. Victor sees a dead rodent on the floor; he picks it up by the tail)

**Victor: **What a beautiful exemplar

(Victor puts the rodant in his bag)

***Other world/Inside castle***

(Nina is at the door trying to unlock it. She stops and sees a picture of Count Rohan. The door opens & The count comes in with a plate of food)

**Nina: **Are you Count Rohan

**Count Rohan: **Silent

(Count Rohan puts the food. He then leaves)

**Nina: **Hey, No wait

(Nina runs after Count Rohan but as soon as she gets to the door, Count Rohan stuts & locks the door)

**Nina: **LET ME OUT! COME BACK!

***The fields***

(Amfie, Fabian & Jerome are walking through the fields)

**Amber: **Who are the 7 sins

(Fabian is about to talke but is interupted by a heartbeat; everyone look at the box that is in Alfie's bag. Alfie puts the bag to his ear, he can hear a heartbeat)

**Alfie: **Oh my god. It comes from here

(Alfie drops the bag)

**Amber: **AAGGHH

(Fabian & Jerome both try to get the bag. Fabian gets it)

**Jerome: **Hey, that is mine

**Fabian: **Greed, that's one of the 7 sins. So you shouldn't have this box at all

**Amber: **What is Greed

**Fabian: **Look at Jerome than you'll see it

(Jerome looks mad. Amber looks at Jerome)

**Amber: **I understand that one. That you would sell your own mother for cash

**Jerome: **Hey

**Amber: **Or Mara

**Fabian: **That wouldn't surprise me at all

(Jerome tries to get Amber but Alfie stops him)

**Amber: **Jerome as boyfriend. That is just pathatic. What do..

(Amber stops. He turns to Fabian)

**Amber: **Is fighting 1 of the 7 sins too

**Fabian: **That's associated with... I don't know

**Jerome: **He doesn't know something for once

**Amber: **Stop that

**Jerome: **Stop it yourself

**Alfie: **Guys, Guys. Peace on Earth

**Fabian: **Where are the other's

(Fabian, Amfie & Jerome start walking again. Alfie sees something)

**Alfie: **Wow

(Nearby there are spears in the ground tangled together. In the middle is a golden key)

**Amber: **What is it

**Alfie: **A super, hyper, huge mikado

(Fabian sees the key in the middle)

**Fabian: **Guys, look

(Fabian points to the key)

**Fabian: **A key

**Alfie: **A key?

**Amber: **Shouldn't we just go that way?

**Jerome: **Dude, where are the others?; Where is Mara. Did they come along here?

**Fabian: **The first test on the path of 7 sins

(Fabian looks up & down)

**Jerome: **What a humbug. You just can grab that thing anyway

**Fabian: **Yes, Jerome if everything is so simple

**Jerome: **Watch, bungler

(Jerome goes to the spears. Suddenly another spear comes from the ground, it doesn't get Jerome. Amfie laugh)

**Fabian: **What a humbug, hey Jerome

(Jerome gets out of the spears)

**Jerome: **After you

(Fabian puts the bag to the ground. He goes to the spears. While he is doing that, Jerome takes the bag & runs off)

**Alfie: **Hey Jerome, you need to help...

**Amber: **Great

**Fabian: **Right, we need to get that key

**Alfie: **Well, go ahead. I would like to keep that safe

(Alfie holds onto his croutch **(Ikr lol)**

**Alfie: **If you don't mind

**Fabian: **In this way it never works. We need that key. There might be rules for this game

**Alfie: **But what are the rules

**Fabian: **I don't know

**Alfie: **Alright, thats a good start

**Fabian: **Ok, think. Something with the 7 sins; but which one

(Fabian goes under one of the spears, he then goes left. Suddenly I spear gomes from the left)

**Fabian: **Alright. Maybe it must be speed

**Amber: **Yes, hurry

(Fabian goes down really fast. Suddenly a spear comes from the right)

**Amber: **AAGGHH. Fabian stop

(Fabian goes down. A spear comes down about 3 inches from his face)

**Alfie: **AAGGHH

**Fabian: **What am I doing wrong

(Another spear comes from the right)


	10. Chapter 10

***Woods***

(Moy, Mara & Patricia are in the woods. Moy & Patricia are sat by the tree. Mara is walking up & down)

**Patricia: **It's boring here

**Mara: **Don't you think we should go back

**Joy: **Let's just wait until they come here

**Mara: **Yes but I...

**Joy: **They'll come. Us sitting here is good, right

(Moy kiss, they then smile. Patricia sees them & roll her eyes)

**Mara: **Guys, I am not OK with it. I am going back. What about Nina

**Patricia (angry): **Just be fair, and say you wanna go to Jerome. You don't give a damn about Nina

(Joy turns to Patricia)

**Joy: **What is wrong with you

**Patricia: **Well, it's true and you two are only touching eachother

(Mick smirks)

**Patricia: **Shut up

**Joy: **Just calm..

(Joy tries to touch Patricia but she backs away)

**Patricia: **Go away

(Patricia stands up, so does Joy)

**Patricia: **You don't care about me

**Joy: **I do, you are my best friend. My BFF

**Patricia: **Well, you arn't mine anymore. You are only busy with your macho-Mick

(Patricia looks at Mara)

**Patricia: **You too. I'm done here. I wanna go

(Patricia runs off)

**Joy: **Patricia

(Joy runs after her but Mick stops her)

**Mick: **Joy. Just let her cool down. It's going to be OK

(Moy sit by the tree again)

***The fields***

(Amfie & Fabian are in the fields. Amfie are beside the spears. Fabian is still trying to get to the key)

**Amber: **Fabian stop

**Fabian: **NO!

(Another spear comes from the left)

**Fabian: **Think, Think

(Fabian looks around)

**Fabian: **Did I touch something. Ok, one of the sins

***The castle***

(Nina is still trying to get out. She sees a curtain & opens it, there is a window. Nina grabs a stool & stands on it. She then opens the window & looks out. All she can see is trees, plants, fields & rocks)

**Nina: **God, how will I get out

***Fields***

(Fabian is still trying to get the key)

**Fabian: **Right, When you start the fight hotheaded

(Fabian thinks)

**Fabian: **Hotheaded, hotheaded. It's rage

**Amber: **It's rage

**Alfie: **Yes, he just said that

(Amber thinks)

**Amber: **OMG

(Amber turns to Alfie)

**Amber: **You are such a stupid silly horror freak. Who always makes jokes that arn't even funny at all

**Fabian: **SSSHHHH

**Alfie: **Look at yourself blonde dolly

(Amber grabs Alfie)

**Amber (whispers): **You need to join this fight

(Alfie realises)

**Amber: **You look like you just walk out of a pack of cards

**Alfie: **No. Look at you with your ugly dress

(Another spear comes from the left)

**Amber: **What is wrong with my dress

**Alfie: **You behave like you are Snow White but you are actually a witch

**Amber: **I am not a witch. Did you see yourself, you with your ugly face

(Another spear comes from the bottom)

**Alfie: **Ugly Face

**Amber: **Yes

**Alfie: **Stupid curls

**Amber: **I do not have stupid curls

(Two spears come at once. Amfie stop arguing)

**Fabian: **Alright, shut up for once

***The castle***

(Nina walks away from the window; she turns around & sees a knight with a sword. She takes the sword from the holder)

**Nina: **Now what to do next

***The fields***

(Fabian is still trying to get the key. He moves to the left, then right. He sees the key & grabs it)

**Amber: **Yes Fabian

***Castle***

(Count Rohan falls to the ground holding his heart)

**Count Rohan: **AAAGGGHHH. NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO

***The fields***

(Amfie are clapping & jumpingup & down)

**Fabian: **I've got it!

***Village/Woods***

(There are sticks & toliet paper wrapped around it. Victor & Mr Sweet are behind the bushes waiting)

**Victor: **This is getting stupid. They could have been here a long time ago

**Mr Sweet: **They're probably lost

**Victor: **They have a map. Corbierre has more brain than them all

**Mr Sweet: **When I was young we navigate the stars, the sun, moon and the wind

***Fields***

(Fabian gets out of the spears. Amfie walk up to him)

**Amber: **What is it for

**Alfie: **Is it the box

**Fabian: **No No. For a box we have another

(Fabian looks at the floor)

**Fabian: **Where's the box

**Amfie: **um

**Fabian: **Jerome, I knew it

(Fabian & Amfie run through the fields)

***Woods***

(Jerome is running through the woods with the bag. Mara comes from a different direction)

**Mara:** Jerome

(Jerome stops. He walks up to Mara & hugs her)

**Jerome:** Hey

**Mara:** what's wrong

**Jerome:** Come

**Mara:** No, wait a minute

**Jerome:** I'm sorry, Alright. Sorry I didn't want to come with you

(Mara folds her arms)

**Mara (sarcastic):** Yeah

**Jerome:** I'm sorry

(Jerome hugs Mara)

**Mara:** Alright

**Jerome:** I want to get out of this place. Let's go

**Mara:** Ok

(Jara leave. Moy follow)

* * *

**Hey, sorry about some really short scenes. It's because on the film they have them & I don't want to change it. Hope you enjoy it**

**Review please**


	11. Chapter 11

***The Castle***

(Nina is bashing the door with the sword. It opens & Nina walks through the door; Count Rohan gets out his sword & runs after Nina. Nina runs down the stairs & into another room. She walks to to the door & tries to open it but it won't open it. She walks over to the other door but Count Rohan is there)

**Count Rohan:** WHERE ARE YOU!

(Nina runs back into the room. Count Rohan comes into the room)

**Count Rohan:** You can hide yourself but youscant escape your destiny

(Nina goes into a wardrobe & hides)

**Count Rohan:** Your boyfriend Fabian. That's his name right. He just won of a test on my path of 7 sins and you'll sure think your sweetheart comes to save you right. All of them thought that; but all the girls waited in vain and none of their sweethearts showed up before sunset. You are the last one. When you petrify my heart; It will petrify completely. I know you can hear me; I know you are in here

(Count Rohan suddenly shuts & locks the door)

**Count Rohan:** you can't leave now and I make that sure of that

(Count Rohan leaves. Nina gets out of the wardrobe & runs to the door)

**Nina:** No! Wait; Come back

(Nina starts banging on the door. She stops, falls to the ground & cries with her hands on her face)

***Outside Castle***

(Count Rohan comes out of the castle; he gets onto his horse & gallops off)

***Woods***

(Moy & Jara are walking through the woods)

**Joy: **Where is she. PATRICIA!

(Mara sees that Jerome is wearing Alfie's bag with the box in it)

**Mara: **What is that

(Everyone stops & turns to Mara)

**Jerome: **Alfie's bag

**Mara: **Yes. I know that

**Jerome: **Are you coming

(Mara looks at Jerome madly)

**Jerome: **What. Did I do or say something worng?

**Mara: **You are really unbelievable

**Jerome: **What?

(Mara walks off)

**Jerome: **Mara, MARA!

(Mara turns around)

**Mara: **Everything is for the box Jerome; Everything for money. Everytime

(Mara walks off)

**Joy: **Come on. We need to find Patricia

(Moy leave; Jerome follows. Mara turns around & watches Jerome walk off. She then keeps on walking off)

***Village/Woods***

**Mr Sweet: **I am afraid that those kids are lost

**Victor: **We have already searched the whole forest. Thoese lazy kids are just sitting at the camping site with their feet in the swimming pool

**Mr Sweet: **We must go back immediatly

**Victor:** But where is back

(Mr Sweet points to a different direction)

**Mr Sweet: **That way

***Other world/Woods***

(Mara is walking through the woods. From the other direction Amfie & Fabian are running up to Mara)

**Amber: **MARA! What's worng, where are the others

**Fabian: **Is something wrong

**Mara: **No

**Alfie: **Did someone pick your ball

(Amber hits Alfie. Mara starts to cry)

**Mara: **Jerome, he has the box

**Fabian: **I knew it

**Mara: **And he only cares about money. I walked away and he didn't follow me at all. I want to go back. I want to go home

**Fabian: **We can't go home. We're stuck in another dimension

(Mara cries more)

**Mara: **He doesn't care about me

**Amber: **Look. I would never want to have Jerome as my boyfriend... Sorry, that is not very nice of me to say that, but I know for sure that Jerome loves you very much

**Mara: **Really?

**Amber: **Really

(Amber looks at Alfie)

**Amber: **Right

**Alfie: **Yeah

**Amber: **Mara. Jerome is crazy in love with you. You know what we are going to do. We are going back and then you will make up with him, alright

**Mara: **Yeah

**Amber: **Don't cry

(Amber wipes the tears off Mara's face. Amber & Mara hug)

**Amber: **Let's go

(Amber & Mara go)

**Fabian: **We are going to get the box back

(Fabian & Alfie follow)


	12. Chapter 12

***Castle***

(Nina is by the window crying. She looks up at the wall. There are 2 pictures covered up. Nina gets up & looks at the picture. There is a small plaque on 1 of the pictures; it says "Charlotte")

**Nina: **Charlotte? Who is Charlotte

(Nina goes to the table & looks at them)

***Woods***

(Amfie, Fabian & Mara are walking through the woods)

**Amber: **What do we need to do here

**Alfie: **What don't we need to do here

**Fabian: **When you start the fight, hotheaded; Know you'll lose it. When you are execute by desire of pomp; desire is lust too. So we must absolutely not admit to that

(They stop by a river)

**Mara: **That looks simple to me

**Fabian: **Maybe to simple

**Amber: **What now

**Alfie: **Let's walk across

(They walk through the river)

***Other part of the river***

(The river is sparkly & shiny. There are 9 men & woman dressed in white. Moy & Jerome are walking through the river & see the people. 2 woman & a man walk up to Moy & Jerome sepertaly. Joy backs away from the man & walks up to Mick)

**Joy: **Mick! He is mine

(The womans eyes turn green. Moy walk away. Amfie, Mara & Fabian walk through the river. Mara walks up to Jerome)

**Mara: **Jerome. Sorry I was... Hey, stay away from him

(Jerome & the woman are about to kiss but Mara pushes Jerome to the ground & touches the woman)

**Fabian: **Mara, don't

(Fabian runs to Mara. Mara looks at her hand; it is turning to stone. Suddenly her whole body turns to stone)

**Jerome: **Mara, mara

**Fabian: **Jerome, don't touch her. Jerome, it's too late

(Suddenly all the men & woman walk up to Jerome, Fabian & Amfie)

**Amber: **RUN!

(Suddenly Count Rohan comes from the hill. He tries to get Jerome & but he slips away. Count Rohan falls to the ground touching his heart. Jerome turns around & is about to go back; Fabian sees him doing it)

**Fabian: **Jerome, don't. Come now

(They all run off)

***Castle***

(The room Nina is in is a mess. There are books & old things scattered around. Nina is looking in a old chest. She gets out a rectangle box & opens it. There is a picture of the spirit. Suddenly the spirit comes from nowhere)

**Nina: **Charlotte

**Charrlotte: **Listen, it's not to late. Rohan, his heart isn't completely petrified

**Nina: **But I don't understand it. Why am I here and why is he so mean

**Charlotte: **We were so in love but we were not allowed to marry. They locked me up in amonastery and Rohan I married someone else

**Nina: **That is so sad

**Charlotte: **I loved him so much but I couldn't tell him that and his heart hurted so much. He found a way to petrify his heart; he wanted to sell his heart to the devil but he couldn't without a compensation. He needs to sacrifice 7 girls by taking them to the castle; with every girl that petrifies. His heart petrifies a little bit more and you are the last one Nina. When you petrify with sunset. His heart is gone forever

**Nina: **But than what is the path of 7 sins

**Charlotte: **Rohan made it, to make sure that the lovers of the girls wouldn't get to the finish. I've tried everything to stop him; Finally I could obtain the right to find the last girl because only true love can beat the path of 7 sins

**Nina: **But how do you know that Fabian & I are eachothers ture loves

**Charlotte: **I feel it

(There is noise from the distance)

**Charlotte: **Remember, Fabian needs to open the box in the castle. Bye

(The door opens; the spirit vanishes. The count comes into the room; Nina stands up)

**Count Rohan: **Unfortunately, Fabian didn't make it. He's fallen in love with one of my lovely nymphs in the garden of lusts. That is how far his love went for you; he was seduced by someone else

**Nina: **You are lying

**Count Rohan: **True love doesn't exist

**Nina: **What about Charlotte

**Count Rohan (angry): **Don't say that name out loud!

**Nina: **I saw her. She did love you

(Count Rohan walks away)

**Nina: **Is was a misunderstanding

(Count Rohan leaves)


	13. Chapter 13

***Woods***

(Moy are walking through the woods. Amfie, Fabian & Jerome are running from behind; Moy see them & stop)

**Mick: **Guys, what is going on

**Joy: **Where is Mara

**Jerome: **She pushes me away, I didn't want that. I had no control, It's my fault

(Amber comforts Jerome)

**Amber: **No. Jerome, it's not your fault

**Mick: **What is your fault

**Jerome: **She is... She is...

**Fabian: **Mara is petrified by one of those demons

**Joy: **How is that possible!

**Jerome: **I'm going back

(Jerome tries to go back but Fabian & Amfie stop him)

**Jerome: **NO!

**Fabian: **Listen, Listen. Stay here. Listen to me, It's not your fault. If you are with someone who you love, then you will be not seduced but because Mara wasn't there at the moment

**Jerome:** She sacrified herself, for me

**Fabian: **That is why you have to go through. For Mara and if we get it, then she might come back

**Jerome: **Alright. You think

**Fabian: **I hope so. Now we need to go

(Everyone keeps on walking)

***Outside cave***

(Patricia is outside the cave waiting. Moy, Amfie, Jerome & Fabian comes through a gate. Joy sees Patricia, runs up to her & hugs her)

**Joy: **Patricia. Where were you

**Patricia: **I can't help it that you are so slow

**Joy: **We were so concerned. How did you get though the garden of lusts

(Patricia sees Jerome with the box. She turns back to Joy)

**Patricia: **Garden? with the boys

**Joy: **Yeah

**Patricia: **With those people who tried to seduce you. Well, it isn't that easy to seduce me

(While Patricia & Joy are talking. Fabian goes inside the cave. There is a gate with a lock; he takes out the key & puts it in the lock. It then opens)

**Fabian: **It fits. Guys, come here

(Everyone except Amber go into the cave)

**Amber: **No, No, No, No. I can't go in there; it's dark in there and there are probably spiders, snakes and..

(Alfie grabs Amber's hand & drags her into the cave)

***Inside cave***

(Fabian goes through the gate, everyone else follows. When everyone comes through the door suddenly shuts. Jerome rushes to the door & tries to open it but it won't)

**Patricia: **Come on Jerome

(Jerome & Patricia follow the rest. After about 5 minutes they reach a giant rocky room with a rocky table that is lighted by candles. The table has signs around the edges)

**Fabian: **Guys, we can't walk any further

(Mick sees the table)

**Mick: **What is this

**Fabian: **Something like a... puzzle

(Alfie walks to the other side of the room. There is a statue of a unknown man. The man has the rocks on top of him)

**Alfie: **This dude must have many weights on his shoulders right?

(Suddenly light comes from the mans eyes. Then from the top of the table light shines & sparks come down as well)

**Statue: **Slowness brings you where I am. But too much rush isn't good either. Choose wise & don't tarry. The choice is up to you; Choose wise and don't tarry

**Fabian: **Which sin is that

**Jerome: **Stupidiy

**Fabian: **That doesn't exist

(Amber touches the sparks; suddenly the sparks turn into a eye)

**Amber: **What is that

**Jerome: **It looks like a eye

**Man: **Choose wise & don't tarry

**Alfie: **Yes dude, we heard you, we heard you. Fabian what...

(Fabian sees the eye sign is on the table)

**Fabian: **There is an eye. Try & turn it, but be careful

(Alfie, Jerome & Mick help Fabian turn the eye to the arrow. Suddenly the eye separate into sparks & hits Alfie; he falls to the ground. It then turns into a broken heart. Alfie gets up)

**Patricia: **Now it's a broken heart

**Man: **Don't linger

**Fabian: **Who lingers on the path. Of course, linger that is slowness. Slowness is one of the 7 sins; this game must be speed

(The boys quickly try & turn it to the broken heart)

**Amber: **PUSH PUSH! You can do it

(They turn it to the broken heart. Where the starue is the door slighting opens)

**Amber: **The door guys, the door

**Fabian: **Yes

(The sparks turn into a rat)

**Patricia: **What is it

**Joy: **It's a circle with a tale

**Alfie: **A rat

(They quickly turn it to the rat. Meanwhile Patricia sees that the bag with the box in it is on the floor, she slowly walks up to it. The sparks fly again & go all over the place)

**Man: **A big bush isn't good either

**Alfie: **SHUT UP! Alright; you make me nervous pal

(The sparks turn into a pig)

**Mick: **It's a pig

**Amber: **Come on. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW WWWWWWW!

**Jerome: **Amber, shut up

(The boys try to turn the table to the pig)

**Alfie: **Ok, the next one is a...

**Amber: **A cat, a cat

**Alfie: **Where

**Amber: **There!

(The boys turn the table to the cat. It then changes to a peacock)

**Joy: **It's a peacock

(They turn it to the peacock. The sparks suddenly fly & rocks fall down; the door is now fully open. Suddenly Patricia grabs the bag & runs out of the cave)

**Amber: **Patricia, what are you doing

(Amber runs after Patricia)

**Alfie: **Amber!

(Alfie runs after Amber)

**Fabian: **What are they doing

(Rocks come crashing down)

**Jerome: **What should we do

**Fabian: **Run

(Suddenly a gaint rock comes down; Mick grabs it & keeps it up)

**Mick: **Get out of here hurry!

(Jerome, Joy & Fabian run out)

**Joy: **Mick!

**Mick: **Save Nina

(Mick turns to stone)

**Joy: **Mick

**Fabian: **Joy, don't

(Joy runs up to Mick & holds him. Lots of rocks come down)

**Jerome: **We need to go

(Joy turns to stone while holding Mick)

* * *

**Awww. I feel so sad for Moy. I want them to get together in House of Anubis, they will be so cute together**

**Thank you for reading**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Outside cave***

(Patricia runs out of the cave with the box, followed by Amfie)

**Alfie: **Amber!

(Amber stops & faces Alfie)

**Amber: **I am going to follow her. Say to the others that Patricia has the box

(Amber follows Patricia)

**Alfie: **No way

**Amber: **Just do it

***Road***

(Count Rohan is by the road waiting; Patricia comes down the road with the box)

**Patricia: **Here

(Patricia gives Count Rohan the box)

**Count Rohan: **You are awesome Patricia. I knew you could do this

(Amber comes down the road. She sees Patricia & Count Rohan & hides behind the bush)

**Patricia: **Are we going to be together forever?

(Count Rohan puts the box down on a rock)

***Outside cave***

(Alfie is waiting outside the cave. Suddenly loads of smoke comes out of the cave. Jerome & Fabian come out)

**Alfie: **Where are the others

**Fabian: **Everything is collasped

**Alfie: **Mick, Joy

**Fabian: **Petrified

(Fabian & Alfie weep)

**Alfie: **No, No

(Alfie tries to get back into the cave but Fabian stops him)

**Fabian: **Alfie. Everything is collapsed. We have to move on; also for them

**Jerome: **Where are Amber & Patricia

**Alfie: **Patricia has the box; Amber is chasing her

**Fabian: **Alone

**Jerome: **Of course alone. There is nobody left

(Fabian runs down the road; Alfie & Jerome follow him)

***Road***

(Patricia & Count Rohan are talking; Amber is behind the bush)

**Count Rohan: **Forever

(Patricia nods. Count Rohan & Patricia kiss **(eeeeeewwwwwwwwwww). **Suddenly Patricia turns into stone. Amber gets out of the bushes & grabs the box while Count Rohan is looking away. Amber runs away; Count Rohan turns to get the box but it isn't there)

**Count Rohan: **AAGGHH

(Count Rohan gets onto his horse & gallops off. From above Amber comes up with the box. She sees Count Rohan & hides. Count Rohan stops right above from Amber; he looks around then at the top. He then turns around. Amber gets back up & watches Count Rohan go back. Alfie, Jerome & Fabian come the other way)

**Amber: **Alfie

(Alfie, Jerome & Fabian see Amber)

**Alfie: **Amber

(Amber shows the box to the boys)

**Alfie: **You have the box

**Amber: **Yeah. Where are Mick & Joy

(The boys look at each other)

**Amber: **Oh no

**Fabian: **Amber, we have to move on, maybe the count comes back

(Amber nods)

***Village/Woods***

(Mr Sweet & Victor are walking through the woods; Mr Sweet is holding a map)

**Mr Sweet: **This path isn't right. We had to walk that way

(Victor takes the map; he then turns it the other way)

**Victor: **It was the wrong way. That way...

(Mr Sweet takes the map)

**Mr Sweet: **I get that. Let's go

(Mr Sweet & Victor walk)

***Other world/Woods***

(Amfie, Jerome & Fabian are walking through the woods)

**Alfie: **Where are we

**Jerome: **How do I know

(They come out of the woods)

**Amber: **What the...

(In front of them is a bog that is foggy, mucky & dead.)

**Amber: **Do we really need to go through this?!

**Fabian: **We have no other choice. There is no way back

(Alfie walks through the bog. He then runs out of it)

**Alfie (sarcastic): **Great

(Amfie, Jerome & Fabian start walking through the bog. Amber walks into a deep part

**Amber: **AAAGGGHHH

(Amber runs back to Alfie holding him)

**Amber: **NO, My shoes

(The splats on Amfie)

**Amber: **AAGGHH, Ew

**Jerome: **Come on

(Fabian & Jerome keep on walking)

**Amber: **I am not going through this

***5 minutes later***

(Jerome & Fabian are walking through the bog; Alfie is following with Amber on his back. Suddenly mists comes from the distance)

**Jerome: **Is this one of the tests too

**Fabian: **Lust, rage, slowness. We all had that

(Amber gets off Alfie)

**Fabian: **But what is this

(Another piece of mud hits Amber)

**Amber: **Ew, this is not good for my skin

(Fabian turns around)

**Fabian: **Vanity

**Amber: **I am not vain

(Jerome laughs)

**Jerome (sarcastic): **No, of course not

**Fabian: **No, vanity. That is the next sin

**Alfie: **Vanity, but that is easy

(Alfie kneals to the ground & puts mud on his face)

**Amber: **What are you doing

**Alfie: **Mud mask

**Fabian: **No Alfie. We might not admit to our vanity

(Alfie wipes the mud off his face)

**Fabian: **Guys, come on, We need to move on. It's the only way

(Amber jumps back onto Alfie's back)

**Fabian: **Amber. Don't admit your vanity

(Alfie smacks Amber lighty & laughs; Amber smacks him back. They start walking again)

***20 minutes later***

(Amfie, Jerome & Fabian are still walking; suddenly Jerome falls into the mud head first. Amfie laughs)

**Jerome: **Damn, what a odour

**Alfie: **Are you taking a good mud bath

(Jerome stands up & starts walking again. Suddenly there is a ripple in the mud)

**Amber: **How long is this swamp

(The boys ignore Amber)

**Fabian: **Be careful, it's deep here

**Amber: **Guys, let's take a break

**Fabian: **Amber, we really need to move NOW

**Amber: **Yes, but I don't like this anymore. Alfie, please carry me please

(Amber gives Alfie puppy eyes; Jerome groans)

**Fabian: **Amber, you really may not admit to your sin

**Amber: **Yes, but I just don't like it anymore becuase It's scary here &...

(Alfie sees loads of ripples in the water)

**Alfie: **SSHHHH Silence

(Fabian, Jerome & Amber look where Alfie is looking)

Amber: I want to go home

(The rbig ripple moves to Fabian, Amfie & Jerome)

**Alfie: **RUN!

(Fabian & Jerome fall to the side; Alfie runs to the other side. There is another big ripple)

**Fabian: **Alfie, there is another one

**Amber: **AAAGGGHHH

(Amfie run away from the ripples. Alfie falls into the water; Amber is running around in circles. Alfie comes out from underwater. He accidently splashes on Amber)

**Amber: **ALFIE!

**Fabian: **Alfie, the box, the box

(Alfie gets the box off him; he puts it to the side & gets out of the water. He slips & falls back in)

**Amber: **ALFIE!

(Alfie comes back from underwater but Amber jumps in)

**Alfie: **Amber, no

(Amber starts hitting the water; Fabian & Jerome come to the edge of water)

**Jerome: **Amber, come here

(Jerome gets Alfie out of the water. Amber is still hitting the water)

**Fabian: **Take my hand

(Amber stops hitting the water, takes Fabian & gets out of the water)

**Jerome: **Let's stay away from the water

(Fabian grabs the box)

**Fabian: **Amber, you have overcome your vanity

(Alfie holds Amber. He then leans for a kiss but Amber pulls away)

**Amber: **Ew Alfie, you stink

(Amfie, Jerome & Fabian stand up & walk off)


	15. Chapter 15

***Woods***

(Fabian, Amfie & Jerome are walking through the woods. Fabian sees something & points to it)

**Fabian: **The Castle

(They sees the castle from the distance)

**Alfie: **The sun is almost under

**Fabian: **We need to hurry

(They keep on walking. They walk past a rocky river & up a hill near the castle)

**Jerome: **Finally

(Suddenly Count Rohan comes down the hill & attacks Fabian; he drops the box)

**Amber: **Fabian!

(Count Rohan grabs Fabian by his neck)

**Count Rohan: **Where is the box!

(Jerome picks up the box. He gives Alfie the box but takes the bag; Alfie puts the box behind his back)

**Jerome: **Hey, idiot head#

(Count Rohan turns to Jerome)

**Jerome: **You want to have the box; come get it

(Jerome runs off. Count Rohan lets go of Fabian & runs after Jerome. Fabian is holding his neck while breathing heavily)

**Fabian: **Jerome! Jerome don't do it

(Alfie gives Amber the box & tries to run after Jerome but Fabian stops him)

**Fabian: **Alfie, we need to go or everything we have done was for nothing

(Amber gives Fabian the box; they then run through the woods to the castle)

***Other part of woods***

(Jerome is running with the bag; Count Rohan is running after him. Suddenly Jerome falls to the ground, Count Rohan grabs him)

**Jerome: **This is for Mara. You are a massive idiot

(Count Rohan takes one of the sleeves of his hand; he then puts his hand on Jerome's head. Jerome turns to stone; Count Rohan gets off Jerome & runs off)

***Outside Castle***

(Fabian & Amfie are running to the castle)

***Inside Castle/Downstairs***

(Fabian & Amfie run into the castle)

**Fabian: **NINA!

**Amber: **NINA!

(Fabian runs upstairs)

**Alfie: **Maybe she is in the tower room. It is always like that, right

**Amber: **Alfie, it's not Sleeping Beauty

(Amfie follow Fabian)

***Upstairs***

(Fabian & Amfie run into the room. In the room there are fancy clothes, food, jewellery & a table in the middle)

**Alfie: **Food!

**Fabian: **Gluttony, that is one of the 7 sins. We need to admit to 3 of the 7 sins. Gluttony, revenge & greed. Do not touch anything

(While Fabian looks away; Amfie walk to the other part of the room. Fabian sees a door & walks up to it)

***Nina's room/Castle***

(Nina is looking out of the window; she hears something)

***Other room***

(Amfie walk over to the other part of the room. Alfie walks over to the food while Amber walks over to the jewellery. Alfie sees a strawberry tart & eats it

**Alfie: **Heaven

Amber starts looking at herself in the mirror)

**Amber: **Ew

(Amber sees a diamond necklace on a red pillow. Meanwhile Fabian is trying to open the door)

**Nina: **Fabian!

**Fabian: **Nina! Nina, can you open the door. The sun is almost down

**Nina: **I am locked up

(Amber picks up the necklace; she looks around & puts on the necklace)

**Alfie: **Amber

(Amber turns to Alfie; Alfie turns to stone)

**Amber: **Ahhh

(Amber then turns to stone. Fabian turns around)

**Fabian: **She is here!

(Fabian sees that Amfie are frozen)

**Fabian: **Amber, Alfie. NO

(Fabian puts the box on a chair; he grabs a steel pole)

**Fabian: **Nina, move out

(Nina moves away from the door; Fabian bashes the door with the pole. He opens the door; Fabian runs up to Nina & they hug & fall to the ground together. Fabian then kisses Nina; they pull apart)

**Nina: **I knew you would come

(Fabina kiss again; Fabian hugs Nina again)

**Nina: **The box

**Fabian: **The box, I have the box

(Fabian goes out of the room & comes back with the box)

**Fabian: **The sun

(Fabian takes the key out of his pocket. Suddenly Count Rohan runs into the room)

**Nina: **Oh No

(Count Rohan gets his sword out & runs towards Fabian. Fabian pushes Nina out of the way)

**Nina: **Fabian, no

(Fabian runs into the other room; Count Rohan follows him. Count Rohan pushes Fabian to the floor; he drops his key. Fabian grabs a chair & sheilds himself while Count Rohan is hitting the chair with his sword. Nina grabs the other sword & goes into the other room. Count Rohan pushes the chair away)

**Nina: **Fabian, catch

(Nina throws Fabian the sword & Fabian stands up & grabs it. Count Rohan & Fabian start to fight with their swords)

**Nina: **Fabian, be careful

(Count Rohan stops & Fabian puts his sword on Count Rohan's neck. He looks at Count Rohan & puts his sword)

**Nina: **Fight, Fabian Fight

**Count Rohan: **He can't

**Nina: **Why not WHY NOT!

(Count Rohan slaps Fabian; he falls to the ground)

**Count Rohan: **I admit that you're smart Fabian

**Nina: **Please Fabian

**Count: **If your boyfriend fights; he will petrify. The last sin; Do you remember it Fabian. Remember this at everything what you do. Retain your heart full of love & courage

(Fabian picks up the sword & they start fighting again. Nina sees the key & picks it up. She gets the box )

**Count Rohan: **REVANGE!

(Nina comes back with the box. She sits down)

**Count Rohan: **So Fabian can't win

**Nina: **Persevere Fabian

(Nina tries to open the box. Count Rohan pushes Fabian to the floor)

**Fabian: **You've come so far Fabian. But this is the end

(Count Rohan pulls the sword up)

**Nina: **WAIT!

(Count Rohan stops & turns around to Nina)

**Nina: **Look

(Fabian rolls to the side before Count Rohan hits him. Count Rohan looks at Nina while she opens the box. Inside are 2 hearts glowing)

**Nina: **Your heart

(Charlotte appears but doesn't look like a spirit but a normal girl)

**Charlotte: **And mine

(Count Rohan turns to Charlotte; she takes off the head part of her head)

**Count Rohan: **Charlotte?

**Charlotte: **Rohan

(Fabian crawls to Nina, they hold each other)

**Nina: **I told you she loves you

**Count Rohan: **Your heart

**Charlotte: **I sacrificed it to the devil. For you; in reward I could choose the girls. To liberate your heart & mine

**Fabian: **So that was the biggest sacrifice

**Count Rohan: **But why; you loved someone else

**Charlotte: **That was a lie. I only loved you; I've been waiting for you

(Charlotte touches Count Rohan's heart. She then touches where Count Rohan's heart is)

**Charlotte: **I love you so much; so much

**Count Rohan: **I love you too

(Charlotte & Count Rohan kiss; their bodies start to glow. Fabina look at each other, smile then kiss. Suddenly everything goes black)

***Village/Town centre***

(Fabina, Moy, Amfie, Jars & Patricia are underneath the statue asleep. Victor & Mr Sweet are walking through the graveyard. Suddenly Jara wake up)

**Jerome: **Mara

(Jara kiss)

**Mara: **My dream was so strange

(Jara stand up. Moy wake up)

**Mick: **That is so bizarre

(Patricia wakes up)

**Joy: **Patricia!

(Patricia hugs Joy)

**Patricia: **I am so sorry

(Patricia & Moy get up. Amfie wake up)

**Amber: **Alfie, get up

(Amfie get up)

**Victor: **Where were you. We made a quest for you & we have found you laying here being lazy

(Fabina wake up; Everyone except Fabina walk up to Victor)

**Fabian: **Nina. That was so strange

**Nina: **Was it a dream

(Fabina see the sword next to Fabian. Fabian picks it up, they look at each other & kiss. They then walks away. Under Count Rohan's foot is the box covered in stone)

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know the fighting scene isn't good. I will do other stories from Het Huis Anubis**


End file.
